Son of White
by YumiStar
Summary: I met him right near the old tree,It began when I saved him while He was unconscious on the ground
1. Scene 1 Forest

**Dude. Here's my take on Duaghter of White. :3**

**Enjoy.**

_**Legal Stuff: **SRSLY! F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N!_

_**Warnings:** VERY OOC Sephiroth, and character death...oh, yeah, and frickin Yaoi. :3_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_We've all seen how the Son of evil was like from our view...._

_But what about the view of someone else?_

_This is a story about a man who saw everything with his own eyes._

_A man who went unnoticed through out the entire time...._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**[Scene One]**

**_Forest_**

Deep in the forest just someways from the country of Gongaga, there was a village of blond-haired men and woman. Their village was a peaceful place to live, and everyone there got along with everyone else.

Though there was one man that they seemed to try and avoid.

_"Look, there goes the strange man with the strange hair"_ a blond haired man said to a woman, who also had blonde hair.

_'Um...It's technically silver-white....'_ the man with strange hair thought, _'Though...I guess....my thoughts don't really matter....'_

_"Oh, yeah"_ said the woman, _"I heard that his parents actually we're so ashamed of his hair color, that they just up and left the town..."_

_'They, um actually passed away....'_ the man thought, _'Though, I guess it doesn't matter what I think....'_

This man kept walking towards the forest near the edge of the village, alone...

Alone like always.

_'I sorry....everyone....'_ he thought,sadly, _'I shouldn't even exist, should I?'_

**_"I'm sorry for being alive"_**

**_A habit I keep on saying_**

**_I've always been softly complaining_**

**_A meaningless existence_**

"Hey, um...Sephiroth?" a short-blonde haired woman nervously asks, thinking maybe she would get strange hair like his for doing so...

Knowing his luck, that wasn't an entirely foolish...

"Um, can I help you?" the man, named Sephiroth, shyly asked.

"Um...you think....maybe, that I could come...with you-" the woman began-

"Julie, don't talk to that freak!" said a long-blond haired man, "You'll end up becoming a freak too if you do!"

The woman_ 'eep'ed_, and promptly ran away.

_'Sorry...'_ Spehiroth thought to himself.

**_Everybody in my village has beautiful blonde hair_**

**_I'm a outcast. With white hair that no one has._**

He just kept walking towards the forest.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

When he got to the clearing with the big old tree, he promptly knelt down in front of it, just praying to God.

Alone.

Alone like always.

**_Deep in forest stands a old tree_**

**_I always come here alone and pray to god_**

Looking at tree sadly with his green-cat like eyes, he wondered if his prayer and wish even mattered.

_'Maybe not....' _he thought, sadly, _'But...'_

_**Living all alone Is very sad**_

He prayed silently to God again.

_'I want a friend. Someone that won't mind talking to me...'_ he thought, sadly.

_'Someone who needs me as well....Someone who thinks I'm actually worth something.'_

**_I just want someone, anyone_**

**_To be my friend_**

Sephiroth got up to leave, but before he took another step, he noticed a flash of golden-blond...

When he turned to look at the small flash of blond, he gasped.

There was a person on the ground!

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Wow. That's a pretty low Self-Esteem. I will post each new chapter the day after the next....**

**(I Say that now.... =_=)**

**R&R PLZ! :D**


	2. Scene 2 Village

_**Legal Stuff:**SRSLY! F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N!_

**_Warnings:_** _VERY OOC Sephiroth, and character death...oh, yeah, and frickin Yaoi. :3_

[**Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**[Scene Two]**

_**Village**_

_Sephiroth got up to leave, but before he took another step, he noticed a flash of golden-blond..._

_When he turned to look at the small flash of blond, he gasped._

_There was a person on the ground!_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Sephiroth ran towards the man on the ground, and knelt near him.

He tried shaking him awake, "Sir? Sir, are you alright?"

Miraculously, the man stirred and started to open his eyes slowly.

"Uhhh...where...where am I?" he stated softly.

"Y-your in the forest, sir...." Spehiroth replied to the man.

The man sat up slowly, and looked towards Sephiroth, curiosity over his face.

"Are you the one who saved me?" the man with golden-blond hair asked.

Looking, down at his legs, without looking the man in the face, "Y-yes I am..."

Sephiroth was fully prepared for the man to just walk away from him, thinking him a freak like everyone else....

He was _not_ prepared for for what the man did say, though: "Thank you. My name's Cloud, what's yours?"

Sephiroth looked up at the man in shock, seeing a smile on his face. Slowly, his face turned to a small smile.

"M-my name is Sephiroth...."

"It's nice to meet you, Sephiroth...." Cloud said, looking at him with his brilliant blue eyes, "I was out here picking up some flowers for the village....and I guess I lost track of time."

"T-that's alright" Sephiroth said to him, somehow blaming himself for Cloud's mistake, "Y-you just wanted get a lot of flowers for the village...."

Cloud smiled at him: "Do you want to help me get some more?"

"Uh-Sure!" Sephiroth said, "Does, this-um-make us friends?"

"Sure!" Cloud answered back.

Sephiroth blushed a bit from embarrassment.

**_I met him right near the old tree_**

**_It began when I saved him while_**

**_He was unconscious on the ground_**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

After that day, Sephiroth and Cloud went everywhere together. He still got stared at strangely, but not as bad as before...

Maybe because he made a friend?

Sephiroth found out that Cloud was very popular in the village, with his giant heart of gold. It was just as beautiful as his hair itself, and everyone said nothing but good things about him.

Sephiroth liked having Cloud as a friend, but...

Was he really his friend...

Or...

Or was he just pitying him, just because he never had friends before....?

**_Before long, we became close_**

**_But that boy and I are very different_**

**_He had the most beautiful blond hair in the village_**

**_He was loved by everyone with his kind voice and smile_**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

One day, while him and Cloud we're picking flowers again for the village, Sephiroth asked Cloud what was bugging him so much.

"...Cloud?"

Said man turned to Sephiroth with a bit a confusion on his face, "Yes, Sephiroth?"

"...why did you decide to be my friend?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you my friend!?" Sephiroth turned to Cloud, with hurt in his eyes, "No-one else wanted anything to to with me! Why you?!"

Starting to softly to cry, Sephiroth kept on asking, "Why are you friends with?! Is it just because I'm so different and alone, you did it out pity?!"

"No...that's not true...." said Cloud, with a sad look on his face, "That's not true at all..."

"Then why?!_ Why!?_" Sephiroth asked through his sobs.

**_Why are you being so kind to me?_**

**_Are you just pitying me_**

**_Because I'm so inferior to you?_**

Cloud moved towards Sephiroth, and gently puts his arms around his waist, smiling at him.

Sephiroth stops sobbing loudly, but the tears still flow.

You gently hold me and say to me as I was crying

"The reason I'm your friend is because...."

_"You're the most wonderful person I met"_

Sephiroth hugged Cloud, crying in his shoulder, even though he was taller than the small blond man.

**_I cried in his arms_**

"Thank you, Cloud!" Sephiroth.

"For what, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, still holding onto Sephiroth softly.

"For being my friend!"

**_Even if the entire world_**

**_Laughed and despised me_**

**_I had a person who needed me_**

**_That's all I need to be happy_**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**D:**

**R&R PLZ**


	3. Scene 3 and 3 Point 5

**Oh, god. Sorry this took forever to post! D:**

_**Legal Stuff:** SRSLY! F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N!_

_**Warnings:** VERY OOC Sephiroth, and character death...oh, yeah, and frickin Yaoi. :3_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**[Scene Three]**

_**Urban**_

It was night time now, and everyone was asleep, in there beds.

Everyone but two people.

"Cloud, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sephiroth asked his friend, who was loading a cart.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Cloud said, looking at Sephiroth as he spoke, "Mother won't let me go to the big city, but that's always been what I've wanted."

"Really?" Sephiroth asked, "I don't think I have dreams..."

"Everyone has a dream, Seph" Cloud said, "You just gotta look for it"

Sephiroth smiled at his friend, and helped him with the cart. When they we're done, they left there village of green, and headed to the big city of the blue country.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"Hmmm, you don't look like much..." said a wealthy woman to both Cloud and Sephiroth, who we're bowing to her.

"Please, ma'am" said Cloud, looking up at the woman. Sephiroth wasn't good with strangers, "We can do our jobs very well! Just give us a chance!"

"Hmmm," the lady thought.

"Um...we don't mind what kind of jobs you give us" Sephiroth spoke, trying, "We'll do any job you ask of us"

Cloud nodded, agreeing with his friend.

"Alright, your hired" said the wealthy woman,"The butler will show you to the servant quarters"

"Thank you, ma'am!" they both said to her, and bowed one more time, before following her butler.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"Are you almost done with those potatoes, Seph?" Cloud asked, wearing simple servant clothes.

"Yeah, I'm almost done" Sephiroth said, wiping the sweat from his brow. Peeling potatoes was harder than it looked.

Cloud walked towards Sephiroth, and gathered the potatoes into a bag, "I'll take these to the kitchens. Can you start on the master's laundry?"

Sephiroth cringed. He didn't like the laundry, but at least he wasn't the one doing it this time, "I can. What else do we need to do today?"

_**We ran away from the village**_

_**and started living in a city**_

_**Even though everything seems unfamiliar,**_

_**It's OK because we're together**_

"We need to clean up the foyer, and every other room by 2 o'clock, this noon."

"That's a lot of rooms..." Sephiroth smiled to his best friend. Cloud smiled back.

They've cleaned the rooms thousands of times.

_**We became servants under a wealthy merchant lady**_

_**It's a job we chose in order to live**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**One day, a man of blue came by the mansion**_

"Oh, and who might you be?" asked the prince, who ruled over the blue country, "I don't think I've ever seen you before..."

Cloud blushed, while looking at the man, "Oh, um...my name's Cloud...I work here..."

Sephiroth looked between the two...

"Well, it's nice to meet you Cloud" said the man, smiling to him, "My name's Zack Fair. I'm the prince of this country..."

"No-no problem..." Cloud said still blushing.

_**Thier encounter twisted everything**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Sephiroth watched from the shadows of the balcony, looking at Cloud and Zack walking together in the gardens. They had only meet a few weeks ago, but they really did love each other.

_**A prince from across the ocean.**_

_**He fell deeply in love for him**_

Sephiroth smiled for his friend.

_**[With Cloud and Zack]**_

"I...I want to tell you something Cloud..." Zack said, looking nervous for what he was about to say.

"What is it, Zack?"

"Well, these past few weeks has probably been the best weeks of my life" Zack started, "And...and I can say with confidence, that...I love you Cloud."

Cloud at Zack, shocked, happiness coursing through him, "Really, Zack?"

"Yes. I love you Cloud. I wish not to marry the prince from the kingdom of yellow...I do not love him, like I love you" he said, looking into Cloud's eyes, and Cloud looking back.

"Oh, Zack...:"

"Cloud..."

And they sealed there love with a kiss.

_**So much that he rejected the**_

_**neighboring prince's marriage proposal**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Of course, no sooner did the two confessed thier unending love, did the prince of yellow find out. It wasn't so shocking that he was completely outraged.

"_**BRING IN MY GENERAL!**_" he yelled.

Xemnes showed up no sooner, "You needed me, your majesty?

"Yes...I want you to do something for me..."

_**The land was engulfed in war**_

_**The prince gave the order**_

_"Seek out every blonde-haired person and **kill them"**_

Xemnes bowed, and left to do his job at once.

_"Squall..."_

_"Yes, Sora?"_

_"Could you do me a favor?"_

_Of course, your mag-" he began._

_"Don't say it!"_

_"I mean, Sora"_

_Sora turned to his most faithful servant, and smiled sadly at him, "I want you to..."_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Cloud and Sephiroth we're running through the woods, from the country of Blue.

"Where are _***pant***_ we going Cloud?" Spehiroth asked, "Our entire village is gone!"

"We _***pant* **_need t-to make it to the port, so we can _***pant***_ go somewhere else..._***pant***_"

"Won't they _***pant***_ be expecting that?" Sephiroth asked his friend.

Cloud didn't respond.

However, before they could get any closer to the port, some solders and a man dressed in a cloak stepped fro the shadows.

**_"HAULT!" _**the solders said. The man stayed silent.

Cloud and Sephiroth we're surrounded.

_"What do we do?"_ Sephiroth whispered to Cloud.

_"I...I don't know..."_

The cloaked man looked between the two, and motioned for the guards, "Let the silver-haired one pass. We only need the one with blonde hair"

"But, sir" the solders started, "He was trying to help him escape!"

"That's right, and the penalty is death!"

"That's not the prince's orders, either" the cloaked man said, "So it doesn't really matter"

They reluctantly let Sephiroth go. But he wouldn't budge.

"I-I'm not leaving without Cloud!"

"You should go before it's too late..." the cloaked man said.

Before Sephiroth could protest, Cloud put a hand on Sephiroth's arm, "Go on Seph. Don't worry about me..."

"But Cloud..."

"They only want me...both of us shouldn't die..." Cloud said to him, while still smiling, "Go on, and head to the port..."

He hesitated, but then started running towards the port...

Before he reached it, he heard a cry of pain, and he startled to cry.

He was the only survivor of the little green village...and he couldn't even prove it.

Not with his damned white hair...

_'No, it's not fair!'_ he thought! _'They're all gone! I'm only here because of my hair color...'_

_**Everyone, everyone was gone**_

_**Except for myself with the white hair**_

_'It's not fair!'_ he shouted in his mind, _'Cloud shouldn't of died either!'_

Sephiroth collapsed on the ground, _'He's never done anything wrong!'_

Sobbing, Sephiroth looked towards the night sky, _'I...I wish I could of taken your place...'_

_**I wish that I could've died in your place**_

Sephiroth let the tears flow, his breathing back to normal...

_'But...why...why did this happen?'_

_**Why...why...?**_

He just sat there crying, until the sun came out.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**[Scene Three. Five]**

_**Revolution**_

_They have successfully taken over the castle, scaring away the servants that served the prince._

_**"REVOLUTION!"** Vincent shouted, raising his sword, stained with the blood of countless solders, and servant who tired in vain to stop themselves._

_**"REVOLUTION!" **the entire mob sounded._

_Opening the door quickly, they rushed to the throne, where the prince say, awaiting them silently._

_"So, you finally made it..." Sora said silently, not at all scared about his situation, "Took you all long enough"_

_Vincent pointed his sword at the boy's neck, "Silence, you scum!"_

_Sora became silent._

_"You know why we are here"_

_"Yeah...I know why your here..."_

_"Your rule as our king is over, you evil scum"_

_Then slowly, ever so slowly, Sora lifted his head, and looked them all in the eyes without fear._

_"How disrespectful a man!"_

_That's all he said before they hauled him away, to be locked into his own dungeon._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Dude.**

**R&R PLZ!**


	4. Scene 4 Port

**Just a few more chapters, and the story is over! :3**

_**Legal Stuff:**SRSLY! F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N!_

_**Warnings:**VERY OOC Sephiroth, and character death...oh, yeah, and frickin Yaoi. :3_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**[Scene Three]**

_**Port**_

Sephiroth didn't try to go to a different land. He felt that it wouldn't be right...not without Cloud. So, instead, he started working/living at the small church that happened to right near the port. That way, he could atone for all of his sins, (he wasn't sure what sins, but he knew they we're there).

One of them, he thought anyway, was not trying harder to protect Cloud...

_'I'm sorry, Cloud' _Sephiroth thought sadly, _'It should of been me...I've should of died...'_

_**"I'm sorry for being alive"**_

_**A habit I keep on saying**_

_**I've always been softly complaining**_

_**A boring existence**_

_**I started living in a small chapel near the harbor**_

Sephiroth was walking along the shore, near the port, in his black church clothes. He was walking and thinking...thinking about what he heard about the revolution that happened in the yellow kingdom.

_'Serves the prince right'_ he thought bitterly. Though he's never met the prince, (and he's glade that he never will), he knew that it was his fault that Cloud was dead.

_**I heard a rumor that the**_

_**prince died in the revolution**_

That was reason enough to not like him...

Noticing how it started getting late, Sephiroth made his way back towards the church. Though when he got near the shore of the church, he noticed a figure unconscious on the ground.

And being the good hearted person that he is, (**E.N.** _HA!, the real one would scoff and walk away, XD_), he ran towards the person and knelt down in front of him. The person happened to be a young boy, maybe no older than 15, and he had spiky brown hair.

Sephiroth gently shook the boy's shoulder, "Um, are you okay, mister?"

The boy groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. He looked towards Sephiroth, and the man lightly gasped.

This boy had the same eyes as Cloud!

_**I met him near the chapel**_

_**It began when I saved him while**_

_**he was unconscious on the ground**_

"Um, are you alright, sir?" Sephiroth tried again, "You we're just lying on the ground..."

The boy looked at him, and and smiled sadly at him, "Yeah...I was...just out here...thinking about the person that I lost during the yellow kingdom's revolution..."

"I'm...I'm sorry for your loss" Sephiroth said to the boy, "I...I understand how that feels..."

They sat in slienece for a bit.

"Um...what's your name, sir?" Sephiroth asked the boy, "Mine is Sephiroth..."

Sora looked up at the man, and smiled, (a little less sad), and said, "Squall. My name is Squall..."

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

"Oh my gawd, I'm sorry!" Squall wailed, while helping the nuns and priests put out the kitchen fire. After talking abit on the beach, Sephiroth decided that Squall should come live with him in the church. Sora was very skeptical at fist, but he agreed in the end.

After all, he did help him when he was alone.

"It's quite alright, brother Squall" one of the Nuns said, "It's not your fault that your parents didn't let you learn anything."

"Besides, this one isn't as bad as the last one..." Sephiroth said, trying to help the now bawling Squall stop crying.

"B-b-but I s-s-s-till-" Squall wailed. He suddenly stopped, when Sephiroth went to hug him, (**E.N. **_Am I really asking for the real one to break the forth wall just so he could kill me?),_"don't worry about it, Squall. You just got to keep trying.

Squall smiled and stop crying.

_**Before long, we became close**_

_**But that boy and I are very different**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

It was late in the church, and Sephiroth was going to go get Squall to get in to bed. He had wandered off to one of the confession boxes, and asked to be left alone. No one questioned him, he might have had his reasons...

Though it was bedtime, and he needed to come out now.

When he found the right one, he heard sobbing.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Next Chapter, Peeps.**


	5. Scene 5 Church

_**Legal Stuff:**SRSLY! F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N!_

_**Warnings:**VERY OOC Sephiroth, and character death...oh, yeah, and frickin Yaoi. :3_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**[Scene Five]**

_**Church**_

_**In the empty confession box at night**_

_**I overheard his confession**_

Sephiorth listened to the crying._'Why is Sora crying?' _he thought, _'I'm sure he's very sorry for whatever he's done, but it couldn't possibly that bad...could it?'_

He continue to listen to Squall crying, until he heard Squall talking,**"Oh holy God, father of all, please forgive me, for I have sinned"** he started saying, **"I've caused so much pain and misery to the people I once ruled, just because I wanted everything to myself."**

_'He used to rule his own kingdom!' _Sephiroth thought shocked, _'Well, that certainly explains a lot...'_

He continued to listen to Squall speak.

**"I've taken my departed brother's name, and I've used it to fool everyone here in this church, for I am afraid of what they would do to learn my TRUE name." **Sora said, crying.

_'His name isn't Squall, but what is-' _Sephiroth thought, but the next confession made him finally realize who this boy really was.

**"I've caused so much death for the people of the green village, just because I was jealous of one man. Because I was angered that he took away a man I've loved, but didn't love me in return. And for that, I am sorry. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, please, please, PLEASE forgive me."**

As Sora continued to list his sins, to God, crying, Sephiroth was frozen in his spot after hearing the last confession.

_'It was him all along...'_Sephiroth thought, _'This is the person that caused me nightmare's of Cloud's death...this is the person who destroyed our hometown'_

At this point, Sephiroth was walking away, anger boiling inside him, going to his own room.

_**Ah, how can this be**_

_'This is the person who had ordered loud to be killed...' _He thought, angrily, _'This is...this is...'_

_**He is indeed**_

_'This is Prince Sora of the Yellow Kingdom!' _Sephiroth thought.

_**The Prince of Evil**_

_'I will get your revenge yet Cloud' _Sephiroth thought, while snuffing out his candle, _'You deserve nothing less'_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**GO! AGAIN, NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Scene 6 Seaside

_**Legal Stuff:**SRSLY! F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N!_

_**Warnings:**VERY OOC Sephiroth, and character death...oh, yeah, and frickin Yaoi. :3_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**[Scene Six**

_**Seaside**_

This was the night. Sephiroth was sure of it.

Ever since he found out who _'Squall' _really was, he has been planning the revenge for his best and only friend for a while now. Of course he still acted like Sora's friend, so he wouldn't be too suspicious.

After waiting the entire day, nightfall finally came. Sephiroth was waiting outside of the church, hidden in the shadows. After what seemed like forever, Sora finally stepped out of the church as well. He was wearing a cloak over his priest clothes, as to fight the cold.

Silently following Sora, Sepiroth was thinking angerly, _'This is it, Prince. I'm going to do what all the people failed to do in the revolution.'_

They suddenly stopped in near the pier, Sora standing on it silently. Sephiroth slowly walks up behind him, making no noise. He just watched as Sora knelt down on pier, placing a glass bottle into the ocean.

Sephiroth scoffed. _'This boy still believes in fairy tales' _he thought bitterly.

Though, he did it too for a while when he first moved into the church...

_**In a harbor at the edge of town**_

_**Stands a lonely boy**_

_**I come up from behind him**_

Ignoring that fact for now, Sephiroth just watched as Sora silently prayed to whatever god was listening, (_'Most likely none' _he thought), and completely letting his guard down.

Slowly, ever so slowly, (because he was afraid that any sound would get him caught), Sephiroth pulled out a hidden knife (which he took from the kitchens), out of his pocket, and pointed it at Sora's back.

_**I take a knife out of my pocket**_

_**I point it at his back**_

_'Here is your revenge, Cloud' _Spehiroth thought bitterly.

Nd he swung the blade up.

_**And swing it up**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Cliffhanger. _*Hit with bricks*_**

_**Though, I swear, the last chapter will be put up tomorrow. So, just guess what will happen. If you've seen the vid, you'll know what happens, (Sort of). So...no spoiling it for the others.**_


	7. Epi Son of White

**So, here it is. The final chapter. Please enjoy.**

_**Legal Stuff:**SRSLY! F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N!_

_**Warnings:**VERY OOC Sephiroth, and character death...oh, yeah, and frickin Yaoi. :3_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**[Epilogue]**

**[****息子白****]_ Son of White_**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**'Here is your revenge, Cloud' Spehiroth thought bitterly.**_

_**And he swung the blade up.**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**There's something I have to apologize to you**_

"Squall, are you done with the baking yet?" Sephiroth asked from the kitchen door, smiling at him.

"Almost, Seph!" Sora said with glee, "I want these to come out just right!"

"Of course, Squall"

He couldn't do it. The boy looked so sad and lonely when he found him. He had looked so sad and lonely when he was living with everyone in the church...

And he had looked so miserable on the beach that night.

_**I couldn't take your revenge**_

And that reminded Sephiroth that whoever the real Squall was, must have taken his place or something. I mean, otherwise their would have been wanted posters all over the town. Realizing this, that meant that Sora was all alone in the world...

Just like Sephiroth. And he knew exactly how that felt.

It was probably the worst feeling in the world...being alone, no one to show you any form of kindness...

_**He is the person I was back then**_

_**A very, very lonely man**_

_**Living all alone**_

_**Is very sad**_

"Their done!" Sora cheered suddenly, knocking Sephiroth from his thoughts. He smiled brightly at Sora.

"That's great Squall" he replied, "What did you bake today?"

"Brioche!" Sora cheered, bring the little snacks from the oven. Sephiroth slightly winced. That was something Sora was _very _bad at. Of course, no one said this aloud, because he would always smile when he made this snack.

Sphiroth had a very strange suspicion that Squall got him this snack often...

"Uh, yeah great..." Sephiroth said, while helping Sora set the table with the snacks, "I'm sure, uh, everyone will _love _them..."

'Squall', not hearing his nervous voice beamed, and held a piece out for him, "You try it first!"

Sephiroth took the fork offered to him, and gulped lightly. He prayed to whatever god was listening that his stomach would be able to hold it down. When he ate the piece, however, his eyes opened with surprise and glee!

This was pretty good.

_**That boy who couldn't do anything**_

_**Improved a little in his cooking**_

_**The brioche he made for snack**_

_**Was baked very well**_

Everyone else came in, and tried Sora's brioche, and complimented him. This was by _far_ the best brioche they have ever tasted.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**~The Harbor last night~**

Sephiroth had swung the knife up. But he couldn't bring it down.

Well, more like someone wouldn't let him.

_**At that moment, at the harbor**_

_**I saw an illusion**_

Behind him was a young man of maybe 14, with short unruly brown hair. He wore a simple black servant clothing that people who served in the yellow kingdom wore. And he had piercing blue-grey eyes, though they seemed to look sad...

_"Who are you?" _Sephiroth whispered to the man, so Sora wouldn't hear him.

_"...you're Sephiroth, right?" _the strange boy said to him, _"I'm kinda here to ask you to not kill Sora..."_

_"But he's the Prince of the yellow Kingdom!" _Seph hissed to the man, _"He shouldn't even be alive!"_

_"Yes he is. After all, his only family member took his place at the gallows..." _the man said, _"And Sora not only has to deal with the fact that he has no more family, but that he watched his twin brother get killed..."_

Sephiroth stared at the man in shock, _"What? But...he...he ordered for a town to be destroyed because he was jealous!"_

_"He's a 14-year old with power over an army. What, did you expect him to write a little to your friend loud to go away, and that would be that?" _the man hissed back, _"Of course he would order that...he raised up to be ruthless..."_

_"Then you should let me-" _Sephiroth began.

_"No I shouldn't!" _The man said, pain his eyes, _"Just because he was raised ruthless, doesn't make him evil himself. He used to be a good natured boy, but the former King of yellow didn't want him to be like that..."_

Sephiroth looked at the man, _"Then what exactly do you want me to do?"_

_"Look after him...Cloud would have wanted you too" _the man said.

_"How do you know about Cloud?" _Sephiroth asked.

_"I was...an old friend I guess..." _the man said, _"Just...look after Sora. He like you used to be..."_

_"How?"_

_"He's all alone in the world now." _the man said simply.

That had done it. Just hearing it being spoken was enough to get Sephiroth to put the knife away. He went to thank the man, but he was suddenly gone.

_**I wonder who that boy was?**_

Shrugging, Sephiroth turned back towards Sora on the pier, and went to bring him back home. Though watching from the sky, the man Sephiroth just talked to, started to disappear to the afterlife, smiling at the two.

**"Look after my brother, Sora, Sephiroth" **he said softly, **"You both need each other"**

And with that, he vanished.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**This is the tale of the man forgotten by everyone...**_

_**A tale that sees the events from another point of view...**_

_**A tale that no one will ever know of...**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-LINESAREAWESOME-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**There. That's it! There is nothing left to tell.**

**I hoped you enjoyed the story, and remember to R&R. :)**


End file.
